Kingdom Hearts Oneshot Collection
by AkuBeku
Summary: A group of oneshots for various pairings prompted by imagineyourotp (tumblr). Currently on hiatus.
1. Letters - VenJess

**A/N: So basically I've decided I'm going to do a Kingdom Hearts oneshot collection (Like VenJess is doing but... different) basically I'm getting prompts from imagineyourotp and I'm writing oneshots about ships... you could request a ship you ship if you want to, reader.**

**So I'm just... yeah...**

**To begin with is VenJess (Because Jess wrote AkuBeku, I HAD to repay the favour so... VenJess... yeah...)**

**I'm really sorry for my writing in general... it's like probably extremely OOC. Like, I'm sure I even got Jess OOC and all you hear from her is a letter *sigh***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts... or Jessica... or imagineyourotp**

* * *

Ven let out a long sigh as he waited for some sign of life inside the house he was standing in front of.

_'Of course she'd be asleep, idiot. Who would be awake at six in the morning on a Sunday?' _

The house in question belonged to his best friend Jessica, who he'd decided to spontaneously drop in on and spend the day with; it never crossed his mind that she'd probably stayed up all night watching some strange anime or reading books and wouldn't be conscious enough to wake even if he screamed in her ear… but alas, he'd been waiting for an hour and there wasn't a single sound coming from the building.

By 8 O'clock, Ven decided enough was enough. It was Sunday and he wasn't going to spend a perfectly good Sunday waiting for Jessica to wake up and let him in.

He'd just have to make his own way into the house.

Ven walked over to a large flower pot that he knew Jess kept her house key in for 'emergencies' (Basically every second day, when she managed to lock herself out of her own house or left her keys at work). Sure enough, it was there, slightly cold with a small key ring from Disneyland attached to it. Ven approached the door and slid the key into it, unlocking Jess' house and inviting himself inside. He figured he wouldn't stay long, just steal something from her fridge, do a bit of housework if the place is too messy, then leave a message saying that he dropped in (And probably some munny to pay for the food).

Just a quick visit before she even woke up, a friendly drop in and a helping hand.

Of course, this was all planned before he saw the crumpled pieces of paper lying all over the floor.

Ven started to clean them without really bothering about what was written on them, but after a good minute or so of picking up what seemed to be an endless horde of paper, Ven finally caved, and opened the next one up, only to find it was addressed to him.

_Dear__ Ventus_

_Um okay then… I don't really know what to say or… how to put this… I don't even know if I'm ever going to give any of these letters to you. I just sort of figured this was a nice way of letting my feelings out. Like a diary.  
Basically, DiaryVen, I love you. I love your blonde hair and cute blue eyes and the way you talk about your best friends. I love your chivalry and bravery and sheer loyalty. I love the way you do half of my housework, but complain whenever someone gives you a helping hand. I love how red your face goes when someone compliments you and how big your smile gets when you compliment me.  
I don't really know what to think of those compliments. You've called me pretty, funny and smart. But then you would easily say I'm like your sister. Because that is what you think of me, isn't it? Sisterly love. That's why this letter will probably never reach your eyes. Because I don't want to make that sibling-like love from you become awkward. If there were any chance of your liking me, I might have sent this letter to you to avoid the truth reaching you in unwanted ways, but sadly, I know the feeling isn't mutual.  
I'm sorry to end this on an unhappy note, but that's all I can say really. This is the most accurate summary of my feelings I've made so far._

_Love,  
Jess_

Ventus stared at the letter with wide eyes, he shouldn't have read it, he should've thought twice before he stuck his nose in Jessica's business, but now it was too late. He wouldn't be able to talk to her again without thinking about this letter, which would eventually lead to her finding out. How would Jess react then?

He loved her. Of course he loved her, there was nothing he knew more than that, but he couldn't suddenly confess to her and have her find out he went through her personal things.

Of course, the only logical way to work through this is to let things go along naturally. Be patient, drop hints, flirt, ask her out, have their first kiss, then finally confess his love. When they've grown old together, Ven will bring it up and they'll laugh and hold hands and reminisce, but that won't be for many years.

So for the time being, Ven just threw the rest of the papers away, already knowing what would be written on them, finished his general clean-up, put 50 munny on the counter and wrote a note explaining why there was a distinct lack of cookies in her jar, then went into the young woman's room, staring at her beautiful blonde hair and listening to her quiet breathing. Ven leaned forward and kissed softly on the forehead, running his fingers through that soft hair before whispering softly into her ear, "I love you, too" and leaving the house, smiling to himself.

Jessica awoke an hour later, with a warm, unexplainable feeling in her heart and a strong craving for cookies.

* * *

**The prompt was 'Imagine person A discovering a crumpled up paper written by person B. The paper is a written confession about person B's feelings.'**


	2. Impatient - SoKai

**So I'm actually updating!**

**Ohohohoho**

**Oh god I just... I keep reading Jess' fanfics and I lose all motivation to continue, they're that good.**

**Seriously though, read them, there's a link on my blog (Ehehehehehe promo-ing)**

**Ok I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I really, really, don't**

**I can only wish that I did...**

* * *

Kairi was _sick_ of this.

All Sora seemed to do was sleep and ask questions about her world, questions he _knew_ Kairi couldn't _possibly_ answer, due to lack of memory.

The raft was nothing but three or four logs and a makeshift flag lying on the sand in their own secret place on the small island, and seeing as she couldn't lift a thing, the two boys were left to do all the work.

Sadly the 'two boys' were nothing but a procrastinator and his studying friend.

Sora was the worst of the two, but with summer holiday approaching and Riku hoping to pass his first year of block exams, he was stuck in his bedroom all day with his nose buried deep in a book.

So Kairi went to visit the younger teen, hoping to get them to work on the raft under the ruse of 'playing on the island'. She walked to house of her friend's and knocked on the front door.

It opened within seconds to show a beautiful woman in her mid-thirties, wearing a purple dress covered by an apron, Sora's mother (Who Kairi didn't know the first name of, and couldn't possibly gather the courage up to ask after she had known Sora for all of her life on the island), who was very kind and very, very good at baking apple pies.

"Oh, Kairi! Come on in, Sora's in the living room right now, and I've actually got an apple pie in the oven, so I'll bring that out in a few minutes" Sora's mum smiled at Kairi, an action that the young girl immediately returned before walking into the living room.

"Kairi!" Sora's blue eyes popped out at the sight of his childhood friend and he scampered over his video games to get to where she was and give her a welcoming hug, just as Kairi remembered why she was there, and simply returned the hug with a cold pat on his shoulder.

Sora pulled back, frowning, "What's wrong, Kairi? You seem annoyed"

"It's just… we've been working on this raft for ages, Sora, and we've gotten nowhere. I seem to be the least interested when we _talk_ about it, but when it comes to _making_ the raft, I'm the only one that does anything, even though I can't lift _anything_. I just… I want to see my home world, you know? I don't _need_ to, but… I feel like seeing it… seeing it will make me remember my real home, my real family and-"

"Kairi, we _are_ your real family" Sora said as though it should be obvious to the other teen, "But I promise you, we're going to get the raft finished, and we're going to go out there, we owe you that much, okay?"

Kairi was unimpressed, she'd seen Sora puppy-dog-eye his way out of situations involving her before, she wasn't going to let him make promises that he'll only give half an effort to keep.

Sora could easily tell that she wasn't going to cheer up with that alone, "Kaaaaaiiriiiiiii, come ooooonnnn" Kairi simply frowned more, "Pllleeeeaaaasse" Sora begged, making a ridiculous face that Kairi couldn't help but smirk at.

"Oh-hoh, I've made you smile! Okay then, how about this?" Sora cheered, as he pushed both his hands against the side of his face, making him look like a fish. Kairi bit her lip this time, ready to accept the challenge of not laughing at Sora's childish ways.

"Awwww, Kairiii, c'mon, just smile. Y'know I become a lot happier when you smile!" What was that? Kairi blinked, feeling her face go a little red, Sora realised he broke through the barrier she was keeping up, he took this opportunity to pull each corner of his mouth and cross his eyes, making the ill-prepared Kairi cover her mouth and chuckle. Sora then lowered his head, drum-rolling against his legs, before showing Kairi the widest, goofiest smile he could possibly give. Kairi fell forwards, clutching her sides and shaking with laughter and Sora, now extremely proud of himself, straightened up, smiling kindly, his heart warming at the sight of Kairi's smile.

The two teens caught each other's eyes after the burst of laughter and Sora grabbed Kairi's shoulders gently and said "I promise you, Kairi. We'll see another world. Together."

Kairi smiled and leaned inwards, thinking of just hugging her friend but soon finding that her head just wouldn't leave the angle it was at, positioning her face in front of Sora's. She leaned in, closing her eyes a little, as Sora did the same. She could smell his crazy hair gel, feel his warm breath, and then suddenly-

"Apple pie's ready in the kitchen, if you want any!"

* * *

**I think I accidentally made Sora's mum Trisha Elric...**

**Oh my god I've just got the biggest headcanon made up now oh lord...**

**The prompt was 'Imagine one half of your OTP is feeling grumpy so the other half makes silly faces to try to cheer them up.'**

**Um so please review and stuff...**

**And read Jess' fanfics, please (ohohoho)**


	3. Safe - BecLea

**Yeah moving house isn't nearly as time consuming as one might try to make you believe.**

**Today's oneshot has one of my self-insert OCs - Rebecca (or Bec) - that I've got a whole plot line planned out for but will probably not write anything for...**

**Yeah, I ship her with Lea...**

**Umm I think the only info you need to know about her here is that she's a healer, with high magic, but low attack. She's like constantly stocked on Potions, Ethers and Elixirs and she's (obviously) got Curaga because that spell is awesome.**

**This came to be after I died for the millionth time fighting Dragon Maleficent (WHY AM I EVEN FIGHTING HER I'VE FINISHED THE GAME TWICE) and I decided that if I were in the KH-verse I'd fight solely based on healing magic because it's the greatest thing when you see an attack coming your way and you ****_think_**** you're about to die and the all of a sudden Donald's just healed you and it's just like Christmas up in here.**

**Ok I'm rambling, I don't own Kingdom Hearts but I do own Bec :)**

**Enjoy~**

**Oh right yeah this is from Bec's POV... just lettin' ya know...**

* * *

"You have no idea, Lea. You should have followed this path, _we_ will rise victorious and you will be nothing but trash thrown to the side"

I stared wide-eyed at Isa. How _could _he? As far as Lea had told me, they were once friends, _best_ friends, that kind of bond can't just be tethered for no good reason.

"You're wrong, Isa, and you know it. Not only should you have followed the path of light, but you should have stuck with your friends through thick and thin!" I looked over to identify the person that spoke and saw the silver haired teen named Riku. Once I had torn my eyes away from Isa, I realised I just couldn't look back. I let the long, friendly-heart speech my friends were giving turn into white noise as I gave a quick headcount:

_There's_ Sora, completely healthy except for the blood trailing from a now-healed cut that was once on his forehead. _There's_ Kairi, to Sora's immediate right, holding her Keyblade with determination. _There's_ Riku, standing almost protectively in front of Sora and Kairi, his green eyes fixed on Isa. _There's_ Donald and Goofy, with their weapons raised. Donald, Goofy and I are the only people on this side of the fight without Keyblades. Who needs 'em? _There's_ King Mickey, standing at the front of the group, his brilliant blue Keyblade shining in the moonlight.

_'I don't belong here'_ I thought, not for the first time, _'I just met Lea in Radiant Gardens, I can't join fights that I have no business in… I can't assume that these people are my new best friends. I'm like the odd one out, the one people have doubts about trusting'_

I look away from the people that are all to my right to see Lea. Oh, god, Lea, with his ripped black coat and _gorgeous_ green eyes, now filled with betrayal, with sadness. His left arm had been beaten up pretty badly and I think it was broken beyond anything even my healing could help. He needed a rest, but of course he wouldn't get one until the end of the fight.

Just as I turn back to face Isa, ready for a fight, he summons a collection of Heartless and Nobodies, much more than one man would be able to fight, but enough for a group of, say, seven well-trained fighters and a healer. Without a word, the blue haired man nods at the creatures in front of them and they run forwards, bringing us into battle while Isa simply watches.

I raise the sword that I had been given by Leon and start running forwards when a gloved hand rests on my shoulder, I turn and see Lea, his eyes fixed on me intently.

"Bec, this fight… Isa... it's too much. I'm sorry. I'm not… just stay out and, most importantly, stay alive."

I sigh, he's asking me to back out _now?_ "Lea, if you expect me to just watch as you get more beat up you've got another thing coming, now come on, I think I just saw a Nobody beat Donald up pretty badly and him and I are the most capable healers here, him dying would lead to a lost fight. Especially if I can't join"

Lea shook his head, "You're too stubborn, but I'm not letting…-" He seemed to be confused about how to actually say how he feels, I straightened and waited patiently. Honest Lea was a rare sight. "I can't lose someone else. I'm sorry, but it's because I lo-" He cleared his throat, starting again, and I tried to avoid the voice in my head that was screaming what he _almost_ said "You're just… you're too important… to me…"

I smile softly, my heart rising into my throat so I can't even say 'thank you', instead I put a hand on Lea's shoulder and give him a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Does… that mean you're staying out of the fight?" Lea looks at me hopefully, his face slightly pink from the combination of the awkward confession just a moment before and having me kissing him.

I find my voice just in time, "I'm sorry, Lea, but from now on, whatever we do, we do together. You can't win without me and I can't live if you die in this fight… we fight, and we fight together."

Lea nods, finally giving in, but before I can run into the fight, he grabs my arm, "I'll protect you, I promise."

I smile, "I know you will." And with that, I charge into the fight, I'm not able to take the enemy down as quickly as my friends are, but I'm a trained healer, and my strong magic, upgraded Curaga and collection of Mega-Potions, -Elixirs and -Ethers keep everyone fighting with strength.

After what seemed like hours of sword swinging and spell casting, not only the Heartless, but Isa himself had been beaten, and the tall man had run into a corridor of darkness, taking advantage of the weakness that we would have healed had we not finished the battle. We know we'll run into him again, and killing Lea's best friend while it's obvious he still thinks of Isa like a brother was a bad thing to do to a guy who's already lost almost everything.

The moment Isa had disappeared, we all collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily and taking drinks from the small Potions that don't cost a fortune, the ones we would probably never use in battle due to the fact that they give us as much energy as a drink of water can.

When I lay down, I feel my head hit something warm and instantly recognise Lea's stomach, his strong muscles moving under me. I loved leaning against Lea, he had this warmth to him that came from the fire that he could control, and his muscular, yet lanky, body made a firm, but comfortable pillow.

I thought back to Lea's promise, replaying him saying I was important to him over and over in my head.

I feel Lea's hand come up and start stroking my hair, and I realise how right I actually was, because no matter how bad I am at fighting, and how ignorant of healing Lea is, put together we make a great team. He'll protect me through thick and thin and I'll do the same for him, no matter what we face. We'll make it out of this crazy seven lights nonsense and he'll learn how to trust himself enough to deserve friends.

I'm determined to make sure he never loses again.

* * *

**Wow ok I'm really just...**

**I love Lea so much, ok?**

**And I really like working with Lea and Isa because angsty bromance.**

**So um review, please?**


	4. Worth it - TerQua

**Right! Hello again!**

**I'm not dead!**

**Oh, and I realised I forgot to let you guys know the prompt for the BecLea, so that was 'Imagine your OTP getting attacked. Person A tells person B to stay put and more importantly stay safe. Person B tells person A there's no way that's happening, and they're going to fight too. It's a tough battle, and they don't come out of it without wounds, but they survive because they've got each other's backs.'**

**Yeah so I just... **

**Um so this is my first fanfic involving death and is quite... I dunno, I had feels writing it...**

**Um, enjoy, I guess.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or imagineyourotp**

* * *

They were 21 when they were taken.

Swiped from in front of their young friend's eyes and taken to a world where nothing seemed real. They were surrounded by distorted illusions of Ventus screaming and crying and calling for help, or their Master Eraqus getting killed whilst searching for them, they saw death and life and so many haunting things, but they decided that as long as they didn't lose each other, they'd be fine.

The wiser of the two, Aqua, had broken two branches off of a tree to use as a weapon, for neither of them could call their Keyblades, and suggested leaving deep footprints in the dirty ground that they walked on, just in case they needed to retrace their steps. She then took all of her protective gear and magical accessories off, claiming that they would be dead weight.

The stronger one, Terra, went looking for a way out, but only came across a path of sand that seemed to go on for ages. The two teens decided that they would follow the path for as long as possible, in hopes of thinking of a better plan.

Terra knew in his heart that if any of them made it out alive, it was very unlikely that they would leave together. He vowed to himself that no matter what, he'd make sure that Aqua would be the one living free from this haunting place.

He'd live through the nightmares and illusions forever if he had to, because it would all be worth it if she could live happily.

She was worth it all.

They had been walking for two months when Aqua fell, covering her ears after seeing an illusion of Ventus dying. The usually strong woman couldn't imagine the loss of her friend, and being trapped for so long had her worrying if the young man was alright.

Terra had dropped down beside her, telling her that they have to keep moving and Aqua felt a sudden rush of affection towards Terra, for he wasn't sympathising, he was pushing her to get out, for that's what he knew they both wanted.

So she kissed him, both to thank him and to cheer herself up.

Terra had kissed her back almost immediately before noticing that the nightmares had disappeared. It seemed that when they felt happiness that strong, the illusions didn't bother fighting it. They made plans to use this to their advantage. When they searched for food they would hold hands, when they slept, they'd sleep in each other's arms. And the plan worked brilliantly. Only half of their days from then onwards were spent with the shadows looming over them.

It had been a year when they found two deep sets of footprints in the sand. Aqua dropped Terra's hand immediately and placed her boot gently into one of the marks. It was a perfect fit. She then walked off of the path that they had been following for so long to find the tall tree she had hidden her items behind and, sure enough, there they were.

Terra though back through the past year: though they had ventured off of the path sometimes, to get a fruit off a nearby tree or kill a small animal they need to eat, they had never once come to a fork in the road, or any kind of turn-off from the path. They had just spent the year walking an aimless path all around the world.

Aqua dropped her branch and screamed, she yelled that if Terra could make it out alive then she'd happily stay in this world forever, to be the plaything of whatever controlled it.

Terra hardly had time to protest before he had disappeared, Aqua's deal had been accepted, the being in control sympathised and sent Terra back to find a wide-eyed Ventus, who immediately ran to him a hugged him.

Terra absent-mindedly noticed that Ventus was about as tall as he was before he fell to the ground, too weak from walking and failing and losing Aqua. Ven understood and grabbed Terra some food before he sat down with his best friend and let him pour his heart out, surprising himself when he didn't shed a single tear the whole time.

Aqua, meanwhile, had rested for a day after Terra left, she had nothing left to search for, Terra was safe and (hopefully) Ven was, too. That was all she'd ever wanted after all.

Terra was thirty-five when he found a lead on parallell universes. He had been searching non-stop for the woman he loved ever since he had found the strength to leave the Land of Departure. The teen had even given up on becoming a Keyblade master and turning to science, learning about how to open portals and travel to places even Gummi Ships couldn't take you.

Terra was warned that this lead might take some years to get going, for they didn't have the right technology, and Terra simply laughed, saying that it could take a million years as far as he cared, as long as he got to see Aqua get set free and live happily, without nightmares.

That afternoon, when he went to leave the building, the scientist in charge of this program asked him one question: Why do you care so much about this girl?

Terra simply laughed and told the man it was because she was worth it all.

The scientists hadn't been wrong when they had said it would take some years to complete the project, for it was fifty-three years later when an old, kind man was shown the massive gateway that they called the Portal. He watched in silence, next to his best friend, the Keyblade Master in charge of taking down any threats that might appear if the portal were to open.

Of course this Keyblade Master was far too old to be able to hold anyone off by himself, he was eighty-five years old, for pete's sake! But behind him were three young Keyblade-Masters-in-trianing. The Keyblade Master made very sure to keep a sharp eye on all of them, for he didn't want to lose them like he lost Aqua, and almost Terra, too.

The gateway opened just as the kind manfelt a stab in his heart, he'd been having problems for a year now and and this certainly wasn't the right time for another attack. He keeled over, pressing a wrinkled hand to his heart as a bright light lit from the other side of the gate.

And she was there.

She hadn't aged a single day.

Most of the scientists in the room were either running to help the young woman back into her own world or helping the old man lie down, he told them not to worry about him as he looked right into the confused, blue eyes of the woman he loved.

And she recognised the soft brown in his eyes, and the warm smile that crept over his face as she walked towards him.

But she didn't reach him in time. Terra's heart gave out, he died in front of the person he had spent his life looking for.

But it had been worth it for he got to see her one last time.

And she was worth it all.

* * *

**L'Oreal**

**Because you're worth it.**

**The prompt was 'Imagine your OTP trapped in a bizarre, alternate world where nothing is real, full of distorted dreams. Trapped, Person A screams that anything could happen to them in Person B could get out safely. The being inside hears them and allow for it, setting Person B free to keep Person A as a plaything in its labyrinth forever. Person B, consumed by guilt, does everything in their power to go back to the other world until the end of their life. The die just as the portal opens.'**

**So the next chapter will be RokuShi (My first request!)**

**Um, please review, I would appreciate it so much! Or request, even.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Death - RokuShi

**Wow I've made myself sad with this one, apparently death prompts are high on my list right now (sigh)**

**This is for Miwasaki Yuki rin**

**Oh and I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Roxas didn't think he was going to die that day. It had started like any other, so why should it end differently?

But of course, the bullet _had_ come, twice, in fact. The second shot had been the worst one because it hadn't hit him.

Roxas also didn't think he'd made enemies in the Organisation, so why was Xigbar ordered to pull the trigger? Unless he did it of his own accord…

It had started so normally, too. Roxas was walking around Twilight Town with Xion. They'd finished their mission early and knew that Axel wouldn't have gotten there yet, so they decided to just stroll together. What could possibly go wrong with that?

But then, approaching the train station, Roxas caught a glimpse of black. He figured it was someone else on their mission before he heard the gunshot.

Acting on instinct,the blond turned to his friend to check if she was okay. Thankfully, she didn't look injured, but she _was_ looking at Roxas strangely…

Then he felt it, his legs gave in underneath him and he fell sideways.

And then the second bullet, oh god, the second bullet. It had gone straight through Xion's heart, or where it would be if she had one.

She fell in such a gracefull manner and all Roxas wanted to do was grab her and hold her, she can't be in pain! She _can't!_

Xion had actually fallen a distance away from Roxas, so the blonde tried to reach for her, maybe if he could gather his strength up, then he could carry her to the castle, buy a potion, and heal her. The raven haired girl noticed his hand reaching towards her and she reached out her own.

Black dots danced in front of Roxas' eyes, so he shifted his shoulder to reach further. He realised now that carrying Xion back to the castle would be pointless, that they were going to die here, but he still tried to grab her hand. Just once before he died.

The teens felt the other's hand just graze their fingertips as they slipped away into nothingness.

Up on the building of the train station, Xigbar had completed the anonymous mission that he was assigned to, he returned to castle, glad that he couldn't feel guilt or sadness…

Far away, in a beautiful white castle, a young boy awoke from a long sleep, for all of his memories were finally returned…

And on top of the clocktower, a certain redhead waited until midnight for the friends he'd never see again…

* * *

**Ohkay now I'm sad**

**The prompt was '****Imagine your OTP both getting shot and falling just far enough away from each other that only their fingertips touch as they slide out of consciousness.'**

**So yeah review or request please!**

Roxas didn't think he was going to die that day. It had started like any other, so why should it end differently?

But of course, the bullet _had_ come, twice, in fact. The second shot had been the worst one because it hadn't hit him.

Roxas also didn't think he'd made enemies in the Organisation, so why was Xigbar ordered to pull the trigger? Unless he did it of his own accord…

It had started so normally, too. Roxas was walking around Twilight Town with Xion. They'd finished their mission early and knew that Axel wouldn't have gotten there yet, so they decided to just stroll together. What could possibly go wrong with that?

But then, approaching the train station, Roxas caught a glimpse of black. He figured it was someone else on their mission before he heard the gunshot.

Acting on instinct,the blond turned to his friend to check if she was okay. Thankfully, she didn't look injured, but she _was_ looking at Roxas strangely…

Then he felt it, his legs gave in underneath him and he fell sideways.

And then the second bullet, oh god, the second bullet. It had gone straight through Xion's heart, or where it would be if she had one.

She fell in such a gracefull manner and all Roxas wanted to do was grab her and hold her, she can't be in pain! She _can't!_

Xion had actually fallen a distance away from Roxas, so the blonde tried to reach for her, maybe if he could gather his strength up, then he could carry her to the castle, buy a potion, and heal her. The raven haired girl noticed his hand reaching towards her and she reached out her own.

Black dots danced in front of Roxas' eyes, so he shifted his shoulder to reach further. He realised now that carrying Xion back to the castle would be pointless, that they were going to die here, but he still tried to grab her hand. Just once before he died.

The teens felt the other's hand just graze their fingertips as they slipped away into nothingness.

Up on the building of the train station, Xigbar had completed the anonymous mission that he was assigned to, he returned to castle, glad that he couldn't feel guilt or sadness…

Far away, in a beautiful white castle, a young boy awoke from a long sleep, for all of his memories were finally returned…

And on top of the castle, a certain redhead waited until midnight for the friends he'd never see again…


	6. Keep You Around - VanQua

**Another request! Yayy! This one's for VanQua.**

**I seriously couldn't stop imagining Vanitas as Envy for some reason, so I had to watch a Youtube video full of Vanitas scenes (Kind of disappointed that Vanitas only got like 15 minutes worth of scenes, I thought he was a really good character. Prayer circle for him showing up in future games).**

**This is for ****Miwasaki Yuki rin****!**

* * *

Aqua woke suddenly from a sleep she couldn't remember entering. Standing, she realised that she was in an unfamiliar place, but strangely her heart was warming at the sight of it.

She was in a park that seemed to go on forever, full of people laughing and smiling. Some of the people noticed her and waved, a few others gave her a sad smile, one even welcomed her and told her to enjoy herself.

The keyblade master felt the sudden urge to never return and sat down again, cradling her head.

Why wouldn't she return to Ventus and Terra? They needed her, she needed them, it was as simple as that.

Then she remembered what had happened before she had fallen asleep.

They were fighting: Terra, Ventus and her, against Master Xehanort and that Vanitas kid. Terra was fighting Xehanort one-on-one and then Ven had jumped in, but Xehanort saw the attack coming and teleported a few metres away. He had then grabbed Ven and he froze the blonde before throwing him off a cliff. Aqua had run to catch her friend but he was falling too fast. Ven landed on Aqua's head and next thing she knew she was here, waking up…

"I'm dead… that's why I'm here" The words escaped Aqua's mouth in a sad sigh and she quickly looked around at the faces of the other people in this park.

Thank god, none of them were her friends. Which means that they're alive, right?

Aqua half-wondered to herself if anyone around knew a way to look upon the living world. She _needed_ to know what was happening. She needed to know they were alive.

After at least twenty-four hours of searching for a way to check if Ven and Terra were alive, she saw him.

The face looked somewhat familiar, even though she hadn't seen him with a mask off before, but she _knew_ that armour. She _knew_ that Vanitas was now dead, as well. So Ven and Terra had only one enemy to face. That was a relief.

And then Aqua remembered the children from Destiny Islands. Vanitas looked like an older replica of the brunette boy, the one that had the cutest smile, except he had jet black hair and golden eyes.

"Vanitas! You're here, too. So Ven and Terra defeated you?" Aqua smirked at the teen in front of her.

"Ventus did, as well as defeating himself. He forged the x-blade then destroyed his own heart to vanquish it. Quite stupid, if you ask me. He's dead now, too."

Aqua gasped "Where, then!? Where's Ven? If he's dead, I'm-"

"You're what? Going to kill me? That'll be a laugh. I can't die again, and neither can you. We just have to avoid each other, I guess. Now go look for your little friend and leave me in peace."

Aqua glared at the boy and then sighed, shaking her head, "If I saw you, I'm sure I would have seen Ven, too, you are two sides of the same coin. I guess he must have survived somehow. That's sure a relief. He got rid of you and the x-blade without killing himself. I _knew_ he could do it"

The younger teen looked at Aqua in silence for a moment, then sighed. "You sure are happy for someone that's dead. Y'know when we fought for the first time?"

Aqua raised an eyebrow "Yeah…?"

"I said I'd keep you around. I wasn't lying."

"What do you mean, Vanitas?"

"I mean that you're not all that bad. Ventus is a little runt and Terra too hotheaded, but you're pretty good yourself."

Aqua sighed "If you're going to spend your whole afterlife insulting Ven and Terra, I'm leaving"

"Nah, that'll be it, I promise. I mean, if you wanna keep me around. 'Cause it wouldn't be all that bad, y'know? Sticking with you"

Aqua raised her chin and looked Vanitas dead in the eye, "At least until Ven or Terra show up, I guess a fimiliar face wouldn't be all too bad…"

Vanitas laughed, throwing his head back "Well then, I hope for my sake that they don't die anytime soon"

* * *

**Kind of an abrupt ending but anything I had tried to put in after that made it sound corny, so I just left it there.**

**The prompt was 'Imagine your OTP meeting in the afterlife'**

**I seem to be getting a lot of death prompts lately. Hopefully the next one will be about children or something.**

**Review or request, please (Or both, maybe?)**


	7. Welcoming - SoNami

**Wow ok sorry for the long wait. I've been with and without internet on and off for ages.**

**So SoNami this chapter! The prompt was 'Imagine your OTP in a highschool AU. Person A trips and falls in the hall, spilling their books and papers. They look up and see person B reaching out their hand.'**

**Yay! No death prompts!**

**This is for ****Miwasaki Yuki rin****!**

**(Oh my gosh you're like my regular in the fanfic store or something)**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

"Now, sweetie, remember to make many new friends, and don't forget to smile!"

"Of course, dad!"

"Do you want us to drop you around the corner? I wouldn't want your new schoolmates making fun of you for having gay dads"

"Oh, dad, it's okay"

Namine finished her drawing with a flourish of her pencil and closed her sketchpad. Drawing in the car was incredibly hard, but the blonde wanted to finish her piece before she reached school. The only thing she was ever nervous about was having people see the things she draws.

"Now, you're to go to P Block, where the school's welcoming committee will make you feel like home. Your homeform teacher will be there, too, to give you your new timetable and-"

"Dad, I know all of this, I read the letter, it'll be okay. I promise"

Marluxia smiled at his daughter as he pulled up in the parking lot, "Here we are, Kingdom College!"

It was beautiful. Each building was painted as if it were a completely different world, and even though it _should_ look ugly, the way the light hit it made it look absolutely beautiful.

In his seat next to Marluxia, Luxord turned to look at Namine, "Have fun, love. And don't take any gambles with people the look shifty."

"I won't, Luxord. I'll stick to the art room, anyways, so it'll be fine."

"Okay then, love. Have fun" Luxord reached back and petted Namine's head quickly, not making displays of affection outside of the car in fear of Namine getting teased.

"I promise I will, Luxord"

Marluxia hugged Namine once they left the car (Making it clear he wasn't as paranoid as Luxord was), and then handed her the small school bag, "Make me proud, sweetie"

"I will, dad. I know I will"

Once the black family car was out of sight, Namine sighed.

This is it.

_Welcome to high school._

"Are you sure she'll be fine, Marly?"

Marluxia smiled, "Of course she will, Namine's the kindest person I know. Nothing like her mother, really…"

Luxord laughed softly "I'd bet all my money that she's made friends already, actually"

The two men laughed together for a long time because, to be perfectly honest, it was completely true.

"Okay… okay… P Block… um…" Namine looked at the large white letters painted on the buildings on either side of the pathway that she walked down…

L…

M…

N…

O…

Q?

"Th-that's not right… where's P?" the blonde looked on both sides of the pathway, starting to freak out a little, "That's… not how the alphabet works at all…"

A small crease appeared between Namine's eyebrows as she started between O and Q Blocks… ah! That's it! There must be an extension to O Block that can't be seen from the pathway! Namine turned and started running to O Block, trying to look for a P somewhere.

Suddenly, she felt a force hitting her from the side. Spilling the books that she carried and falling sideways, it was all Namine could do to not land flat on her face.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going! I shouldn't have run, I was just looking for P Block and-"

"It's okay" Namine looked at the person that had hit her for the first time. He was smiling sweetly at her, his blue eyes shining, "You must be Namine, right? The new girl?"

"Y-yeah, that's right" Why was her tongue tied up so much? The boy _was_ cute, but she normally wasn't one to think about guys. Not like this!

"I'm Sora, I'm part of the welcoming committee. It's a good thing I ran into you… literally" Sora held out his hand as he said this.

Namine let out a small chuckle, accepting the other teen's hand and standing up, brushing her skirt off, "Oh! My sketchpad! I dropped it!"

"It's okay!" Sora said, laughing, "I grabbed it from the air. Fast reflexes, eh?" And then he flashed her the _cutest_ smile, tilting his head a little to the left.

Namine blushed, "Thank you so much. And sorry again, for running into you, I'm so clumsy."

"Nah, it's okay! I'm clumsy, too, a lot of the time! C'mon I'll take you to your now 'form room, you can meet my friends, Riku and Kairi n' stuff"

"Thanks, Sora. A lot"

"Don't mention it"

Sora grabbed Namine's hand and led her down O Block to the hidden building that was P Block.

_I knew it!_

The brunette didn't seem to notice people staring at his hand in Namine's, either that or he simply didn't care.

And he didn't drop her hand until half an hour later, when homeform had ended and they had to go to different classes.

Namine, red as a tomato, thanked Sora one last time before heading off to art.

This was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

**Yeah idk where the two gay dads came from but I was trying to think about who Namine's parents would be and then I was like 'Marluxia!' and I just can't see Marly being straight, so I got the other man in Org. 13 that doesn't seem completely hetero...**

**And now I think I ship them?**

**idk.**

**Please review or request!**


	8. Sorry - VaniShi

**Well, I'm terribly sorry, but this is going to be my last oneshot, at least for a while.**

**I'm going to work in my other story, Invincible, and sadly, I have a very one-tracked mind.**

**I will come back to this story (Or collection of stories) when I've finished Invincible, so feel free to keep requesting, just don't expect them to be fulfilled for a while.**

**Anyways, this one's a VaniShi, for ****Miwasaki Yuki rin****! Enjoy!**

* * *

Xion stumbled down the dark alleyway, a trail of blood leading down her arm.

_(Why? Why did you have to get involved with the Organisation? Nothing good's come of it. Now you've been shot and they're after you. Why? WHY!?)_

A horrifying thought struck the teen, and she fell over at the mere thought of it.

_(What if they go after _him_? What if he gets hurt worse than I have been?)_

_(No. That's not acceptable. You have to protect him. And… and Axel and Roxas wouldn't hurt him… would they? They're in the Organisation, but they're okay. They wouldn't hurt anyone that has nothing to do with this… right?)_

Xion stood up again, holding her right shoulder, where she was shot by Xigbar earlier that night for not paying the Organisation what she owed them. Axel had reacted instantly, grabbing Xion gently and ripping a portion off of the arm of his coat to press over the wound.

Roxas had thrown a stick a Xigbar, and then helped Axel accompany Xion to a hospital, before the girl had told them that she would be fine, and that going to the hospital would be stupid.

Her friends had left, after much convincing, leaving Xion to her haunting thoughts.

_(You'll never be able to pay them off…)_

_(You need to stop them from hurting him….)_

She knew for sure now that the Organisation would target those close to her. Probably him first, then her parents or something. They might even go so far as to target Roxas and Axel.

No. This can't happen.

Xion stumbled blindly out of the alleyway, and found the telephone booth that she knew would be there, next to the empty road.

His number was typed in with ease, for she knew it off the top of her head.

The rings, and then a bored voice spoke, "What is it? ... I mean, hello, Vanitas speaking."

Xion almost laughed with relief. So he was okay. For now.

"Vanitas, it's Xion."

"Xion!? Where are you? Where have you been? Jeez, your pizza's gone cold."

_(You can't tell him… he'll just get hurt, idiot.)_

Xion spoke quickly, quietly, "Vanitas, this isn't working…"

"What isn't? Are you allergic to dough? I have some 2 Minute Noodles, if you want them instead…"

"No, not the pizza. _Us._ I… it's over… I'm sorry."

There a long silence, then Vanitas spoke up again, voice shaky, "I… don't get it…"

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. But I don't love you. Not like I once did."

"So, what, you're breaking up with me over the phone!? This is ridiculous!"

"I'm sorry…"

"And stop apologising! Fine, whatever. Just… fine. G'bye Xion"

Xion was about to stop Vanitas, to explain everything, the pain in his voice was heartbreaking, but then the line cut off.

Xion collected her change from the call (She had expected it to be longer. _Why_ wasn't it longer?) and left the telephone booth, ignoring the shifting shadow in the alleyway that meant she had been watched.

The Organisation saw and heard. Perfect.

A single tear rolled down the teen's cheek and she hurried to brush it off before walking through the darkness, towards Namine's house, wondering if Vanitas would accept her back into his heart after all this mess was cleared up, or if she would live the rest of his life with a hole in her heart.

_(What heart? You're just heartless. Cruel. You don't even seem to _have_ emotions. Stupid girl. Why'd you get into this mess?)_

_(Sorry, Vanitas… I'm so sorry)_

Vanitas stared at his phone for an hour after he hung on his girlfriend.

_Ex-_girlfriend.

_(You're an idiot, aren't you? What made you think she likes you? That she _ever_ liked you?)_

No, he was sure that she must have liked him at some point. Right?

After eating a terribly cold and tasteless pizza (_By himself_), Vanitas drifted off to sleep, dreaming of better times with a raven-haired girl.

* * *

**Well it seems imagineyourotp just ****_loooves_**** giving me depressing prompts**

***Jumps off a cliff from feels***

**Please review, thank you for rea-**

**Oh, wait, no I need to tell you the actual prompt, don't I?**

**It was 'Imagine that Person A of your OTP gets involved with some dangerous people and is worried that they're jeopardizing Person B's life by being so close to them. Person A calls from a phone booth and says that it's over. Person B doesn't understand, refuses to believe it; asks why. Person A fights back tears, reminds themself that this might be the only way to save their lover's life, and hangs up. Person A wonders if they'll ever get out of this horrible situation and be able to go back to the only person that made them happy; Person B wonders what they did to ruin things and is no longer sure that Person A ever really cared about them.'**

**Yeah so thank you for reading!**

**See you in a while!**


	9. Reunited - ZeKai

**I have awoken from my eternal slumber so that I can upload one chapter and then go back on hiatus because guess what!?**

**If you guessed "Oh, no, she's going back to Invincible again, isn't she?" Then yeah, you're right!**

**And I'm started the torture from the beginning :)**

**Anyways, here's a request that ****_came_**** with a prompt, instead of making have to wait until I got home because I can't go on tumblr to find prompts when I'm at school, so thank you.**

**This is dedicated to DestinyU (Also this doesn't really work with the cheering him up part of your prompt, so sorry, but if you want me to change anything, feel free to ask!)**

**Kingdom Hearts belongs to Tetsuya Nomura :)**

* * *

_"Kairi! Kairi where are you?"_

_The young girl chuckled, hiding amongst the poppies of Radiant Gardens. She'd learnt long ago that if she managed to make only her hair visible amongst the red flowers, then no one would look twice to find her in the sea of red._

_"Kairi, I'm being serious. We need to go in for dinner"_

_Kairi giggled again, when was her friend _not _being serious?_

_The silver haired young boy heaved a deep sigh, "Kaaiiiiirrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"_

_"I'm over here~!" Kairi shouted. She knew that no matter how much noise she would make, it would always take her friend a long while to find her (He was too short to see over the bushes that lined to poppy garden, and he simply _refused_ to walk through the leaves)._

_"Kairi, get out of there, _please_." Oh, no. Ooooh, no. The boy was pulling his puppy-dog face._

_The one that Kairi absolutely could _not_ look away from._

_Oh, no._

_"Fine, okay." Kairi let out a louder giggle as she jumped out of her bushes, straight in front of her friend._

_"Geeze, Ienzo, you didn't even _try_ to look for me."_

_And that was when the boy named Ienzo smiled, shot his hand out (Fast as lightning!) and tagged the redhead in front of him._

_"I tricked you, Kairi! It was all just an illusion! Hahaha!" Kairi gasped, her mouth making a perfect O, and then started running after the boy in front of her. _

_"IENZO! GET BACK HERE YA LITTLE CHEAT!"_

* * *

Kairi's eyes drifted open, then forced themselves shut again. She rose, slowly, out of bed and walked out of her room, stumbling blindly towards the kitchen.

Kitchens mean food and where there's food, there's happiness.

"Kairi, honey, it's 8 O'Clock."

"Yeah, mum."

"Kairi, school starts in ten minutes."

"Uh huh."

"Don't go forgetting Sora's assignment, honey."

That woke Kairi up. The girl tore off down the street, still packing her school bag, with no thoughts about her clothing or hair. It wasn't until she was near the school that Kairi started to pat down her bedhead and straighten her tie. Sora was waiting in front of the school, with a look on his face that probably reflected Kairi's. It was obvious he hadn't slept, either."

"Kairitheassignmentandyouweren'tcomingsoRikuhelped mebutIdon'tthinkheactually_helped_me,hejustmadeitreallylongHELP!"

"What."

Sora took a deep breath, "Riku helped me with my assignment instead, but he wasn't even _slightly_ helpful. I think he made it worse to teach me a lesson."

Kairi sighed, then rolled her eyes, "Well I think you kind of should've asked for help _before_ the night before, Sora. It would've been smaaaaaaaa- whoisthat?"

Sora blinked at Kairi, then turned to follow her gaze. Ahead of them sat a young, silver-haired boy with _stunning_ blue eyes. He looked like he could easily pass as her friend Riku's stoic, _attractive_ younger brother.

"He's a new kid... I think his name is... Zeppolin? No, no, that's not it... Zacharie?"

The two friends caught each other's eyes and burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah, he's going to meet his friend, Batter."

Another fit of laughter.

"Um, hello... I hope you don't mind my interrupting, but you look awfully familiar."

Kairi choked on her laughter and coughed like there's no tomorrow.

The boy was standing above the two friends, a small, shy smile lighting his face.

"Ah, yeah, hi there! We were just talking about yo-!"

Kairi stopped herself, realising that if he approached her when she was supposedly talking about him and _laughing_, then he won't be too impressed.

"Um, I mean, we were _laughing_ at Sora, but talking about you in general... b-because I've never actually seen you around before?"

Sora let out a soft chuckle of laughter before walking off, shaking his head, "See you in class, Miss Smoothy McSmooth" he said, heading into the building.

Kairi stared after Sora, feeling a bright red blush light her face.

"Ex-excuse my friend, he's-"

Kairi heared the bell ring for class and headed inside almost immediately, not wanting to catch the eye of the stranger.

Because good _lord_ were his eyes blue.

And smart. She could tell he was smart.

"I'm Ienzo, by the way."

He was standing well behind the redhead at this point, but she still heard him. She heard that soft voice that she'd forgotten about up until that day.

"Ienzo?" She tried the name out, like she was readjusting herself to say it.

"Yeah, that's me... and... I may be wrong, though I rarely am, but... are you... Kairi?"

There was a long silence that seemed to stretch for ages between the two teens, before Kairi smiled.

"Yeah, that's me... I remember you. Wow, you've... uh... grown!"

And Ienzo _smiled_ so wide, and he just ran straight past Kairi and all she could think of was the little boy she'd chased after with just a hint of pride in her heart.

Because she taught him how to cheat in tag.

"Ienzo!" Kairi shouted, watching the boy run to class without her, "Get back here ya little cheat!"

And she ran after him for the first time in almost ten years.

And she thinks, just for a second, '_I think I'm in love_'.

* * *

**I've been reading the Chaos Walking series and I think I can see the writing style rubbing off on me (Whoops)**

**It's a good read, 10/10 would recommend.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, feel free to review and request!**

**:)**

**:)**


End file.
